


The Costume Party!

by rapliners



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Halloween Costumes, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Submissive!Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapliners/pseuds/rapliners
Summary: Tony Stark holds a costume party. That is all.[Extremely OOC, in my personal opinion.]





	The Costume Party!

Tony Stark's annual Halloween bash. Being one of the most wealthy people on planet Earth certainly comes with it's perks, and one of those happens to be the time and resources to hold some of New York's most extravagant parties.  
Bruce had never liked parties, certainly not when they were at Halloween. For a man who needed to keep his heart rate down to avoid causing destructive carnage, potentially blood pressure raising events, like such, should be avoided.  
But Thor had practically begged Bruce to go with him, he was all but on his knees when Tony sent the invite.  
"C'mon, we have to go, please." Thor said, his voice booming through the small apartment, so loud, but yet so sweet, "..Bruce.."  
Bruce turned round, perhaps a tad too fast, when Thor used his name, "What was that?"  
Thor had strode over to the significantly smaller man, laying a hand gently on the upper section of his arm, and turning him slowly, "I said, we have to go, Bruce.. please."  
He smiled, and Bruce felt his breath hitch gently in his throat, because, really? When did Thor learn coercive persuasion techniques? A blush must have crept onto his cheeks, because Thor raised his hand to Bruce's face, gently caressing it with his fingertips, "Okay, love?"  
Bruce simply nodded, the blood rushing to his face, twitching as he felt his heart rate increase rapidly, "H-Y..Yeah."  
Thor could see the hint of green spreading across Bruce's hot, blushing neck, "Ssh, it's okay, the sun's getting reeeeal low, buddy." He smiled, pressing his lips to Bruce's forehead, "Sssh." Thor swayed gently, wrapping his arms tightly around Bruce, a smile plastered on his face, secretly he enjoyed the way such a simple touch affected his boyfriend.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Halloween had arrived, and Thor had been keeping his costume a secret from Bruce since the very second he had agreed to go with him. Bruce thought it would be best not to mention that he had noticed at least three of his shirts had gone missing since the beginning of October, he didn't want to ruin whatever it was his boyfriend had planned.  
Bruce made his way into the kitchen, one of Thor's grey hoodies slung over his shoulders, covering the 'STARK LABS' t-shirt he was donning underneath, "Morning, sweetheart." He cooed, placing a gentle kiss on Thor's shoulder, "What'cha doin'?"  
Thor's brow was furrowed as he tapped his fingers against a tablet that he had either borrowed from Tony or Peter, "Bruce, how do I purchase items on this.. on this thing?"  
Bruce smirked, making his way over to the island and resting his elbows on it, "What do you need to buy?"  
"Nothing important. But how do I do it?" Thor looked to Bruce out of the side of his eye, and smirked, causing Bruce's cheeks to flush - this was happening more often than Bruce would have liked, but in fairness, Thor was practically an angel.  
"Just.." Bruce pushed himself up onto the counter, taking a seat, "Search in here what you need.." He took the tablet, and opened up a search engine,  
"Then when you find a web-" He closed his eyes gently, almost exasperated, "I tell you what, why don't we just go to a real shop, darling? You know how those work."

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

The pair made their way across town, donning the typical superhero disguise. Two battered baseball caps, and some sweet aviators.  
"What shop do you need to go to?" Bruce said, keeping his voice low,  
"Costume shop." Thor said, knowing that Bruce was yet to become confident with their relationship, "But you need to stay outside, okay, bub?"  
"Mmh." Bruce said, the pitch of his voice getting higher as Thor pinned his statement with a pet name, "Fine."  
Thor patted his hand gently against Bruce's knee as the subway came to a stop, he pushed himself up, and held his hand out to Bruce, "'Mon." He nodded, and looked down at his hand, "It's okay, love."  
Bruce gently lifted his hand, placing it in Thor's smiling shyly as they exited the carriage,  
Bruce followed, almost obediently, as Thor lead him toward the Spirit store on Lexington Avenue, he turned as they reached the door, handing Bruce a $10 bill and shooing him, "Go, go and get yourself a coffee, baby." There was probably a wink to follow, but Bruce's vision had almost blurred just from being called 'baby' in public,  
"Y.. Okay." Bruce replied, scrunching the bill in his fist, and making his way toward the Starbucks he spotted on the way up the street.

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Thor wandered around absent-mindedly, smiling as he saw all the different Avengers costumes decorating the walls of the pop-up store, "Hmph, where's mine?" he mumbled, as he couldn't find his own likeness mounted alongside the world's mightiest heroes,  
"Can I help you, sir?" A high pitched voice squeaked behind him, causing him to jump slightly,  
"Hm? Oh.. Yes actually, you can!" Thor boomed,  
 _'Indoor voices, Odinson.' He thought,_  
"Sorry, sorry, yes you can." He repeated, quietly this time, "It's a strange request."

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ SIX HOURS LATER *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Tony was busy mulling around the ballroom of his newly built mansion, one he had purchased in a possibly vain attempt to convince Pepper that he planned to settle down and relieve himself of his duties as Iron Man,  
"Tony, you look good!" The dulcet tones of Natasha Romanoff echoed throughout the hall, "What are you supposed to be?" She laughed, her heels clicking loudly as she approached the centre,  
"I'm a vampire, 'Tash, can't you tell?" He laughed too, holding his hands out to greet her, "How've you been?"  
She smiled, pleasantly, pointing behind her slightly, "I'm fantastic!"  
Tony began to speak, but was interrupted by the noise of the Avengers, and their various offshoots entering the lavish hall, "Ah, guests!" He huffed a long breath, and sipped from his champagne flute before beckoning six well-dressed waiters and waitresses to serve the guests,  
Tony nodded curtly to the guests, and smiled lightly as Pepper joined him, winding her arm around his waist.  
"Where's Bruce?" She chirped, looking to the rabble of oddly dressed superhumans, "..And Thor?"  
Tony looked down to Pepper, "They'll be here."

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Bruce exited the bedroom that he and Thor shared, dressed in an exact replica of the costume Thor had worn during the battle with Loki back in 2012, he had been keeping his costume idea under wraps since early October, he swung the plastic hammer over his shoulder and whistled as he made his way toward the living room where he expected his boyfriend to be waiting patiently,  
"Thor? Where are you?" He called when he realised that he was alone,  
"Out in a second." Thor boomed, a hint of a laugh behind his statement,  
Bruce plopped himself down on the sofa, sighing gently as he looked over his shoulder at the bathroom door, "We'll be late!"  
The door gently squeaked, and Bruce made a mental note to get something to stop it, Thor stepped out of the bathroom, and what Bruce saw almost made him squeal with delight. Luckily he managed to keep it to a small squeak of approval, "Oh, wow."  
Thor's entire body was covered in a layer of lime green body paint, one of Bruce's signature purple shirts draped over his muscular shoulders, unbuttoned, but still destroyed, and a pair of ripped black trousers to finish the look,  
Thor smirked as he saw Bruce leap to his feet, his vintage Thor costume making him seem bigger than usual, "You look.. exquisite, Bruce." Thor waltzed over to Bruce, taking his face in both hands and pressing his green, painted lips against Bruce's blushed pink ones, "Beautiful.."  
Bruce flushed once more, his hands finding their way to Thor's arms, returning the affection by kissing him not-so-gently, "Y-you too, so lovely, perfect.." The smaller man babbled, his hands tightening on Thor's bicep, as Thor's arms fell to his waist,  
"C-c'mon, Thor, we have to go, we'll be late.." Bruce said, reluctantly pulling away from his taller boyfriend,  
Thor smirked, trailing his hand down to Bruce's backside, before planting a gentle kiss on the man's forehead, leaving a round green stain,

"I changed my mind, baby, I don't want to go anymore." Thor said, an almost animalistic look glazed his eyes as he looked down to Bruce, "We're staying."


End file.
